


The Top Of A Merry-Go-Round Is No Place For A Lost Toy

by asdfghjkalice



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i can't believe I spent this whole movie waiting for the toys to make out, i love these two so much, i'm so emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkalice/pseuds/asdfghjkalice
Summary: What happened at the top of the merry-go-round after the RV drove away. *Contains Spoilers for Toy Story 4*





	The Top Of A Merry-Go-Round Is No Place For A Lost Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often, something happens that makes me come back to this site and write stuff again and this time it comes in the form of woody and bo-peep from toy story 4. Enjoy!

The RV pulled into the distance and out of sight. If toys could cry tears would have started to well up in Woody’s eyes. This was just like when Andy had driven away from Bonnie’s house on his way to college. Only this time his friends weren’t with him and he was alone. 

Except he wasn’t alone.

A small porcelain hand grabbed his and he clutched it tightly, so tightly he could have shattered it, but he was careful. He was always careful when it came to Bo. Even holding her hand again after all these years sent a rush through Woody’s body. He turned to face her and her other hand, the one that wasn’t held in his, came up to cup his face gently. She ran a gentle finger along his cheek as if gathering up the tears.

‘They’ll be okay Woody’ Bo said gently, ‘You’ve given them so much’

‘I didn’t think I had it in me’ he replied.

‘Neither did I cowboy’ she looked at him for a second. ‘But I’m so glad you did, I never thought that this day would come’

‘Bo…’ he sighed

‘I’ve been waiting for this for so long’

He hadn't kissed her in so long. He'd almost forgotten what she felt like. When she was about to leave, he had wanted to do nothing more but he had cared for her too much to kiss her and leave. He would rather have her find love with someone else when he knew he wouldn’t be around. But that longing for kissing her had never dwindled. It had never gone away. 

‘Then let’s not wait any longer’ He leaned in slowly towards her and she followed, meeting his lips halfway. They were soft, which was odd as she was made from porcelain but the longing that he’s felt for her touch and her warmth over the years made even the hardest of porcelain feel like the softest teddy bear. His hand gripped the small of her back as he pulled her flush against his chest as she collapsed into him, one hand still holding hers.

‘Woody’ she said softly as she pulled away from him, her cheeks reddening slightly. She rested her head against his chest and he pulled her in closer. Her hands wrapped around his waist. As she started to rub his back she remembered about his stitches and she lingered there slightly longer than she should. Woody became noticeably tense. 

‘I’m sorry Woody’ she said gently, ‘I forgot’

‘It’s okay Bo,’ He answered, ‘I’m okay.’

He smiled softly.

‘Gabby Gabby has a kid now, and I’ve got you. What need do I have for a stupid voice box.’

Bo giggled. ‘Come here cowboy’

He obliged. He kissed her once more, the late summer sunset burning red against their faces.

‘I love you Bo’ Woody said as they both pulled away from the kiss. ‘I always have, and I always will’.

‘I love you too cowboy’ Bo replied before grabbing his hand and whisking him off into the carnival. ‘But the top of this merry-go-round is no place for a lost toy’.


End file.
